


Puzzle Pieces of Us

by amy_vic



Category: West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby refuses to participate in Team Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces of Us

By a quarter after midnight, fueled by a fresh pot of coffee and half a box of doughnuts, the first official meeting of Team Toby is well underway.

"I now know where we can get hats, if we want them," CJ announces, setting her cell phone on the table next to Josh's coffee. "But we'd really have to weigh the pros and cons, I think."

Charlie looks up from the legal pad he's doodling on. He flips it over when Ginger leans over and tries to read it. "There are pros and cons to hats? You mean serious pros and cons to regular, everyday baseball hats?"

"Well, yeah. The pros are that it's a nice looking hat, and we might be able to get a good discount on them, because it's one of Andy's friends who can get them made up. The obvious con, of course, is that if we were actually to wear a hat that said 'Team Wyatt' or 'Team Toby' within a hundred feet of Toby-even if it was tiny little lettering and nobody else knew what it meant-he'd lose his mind, most likely accompanied by a lot of shouting. And the question we have to ask ourselves is, with the election coming up, do we really want to be dealing with that?"

Charlie nods. "Yeah, but there'll be lots of time after the election to wear the hats, right?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Well, I say we should go ahead and get the hats anyways, because--"

"It's not about the damn hats, you guys. You're losing sight of the bigger picture, here." Sam stands up, nearly knocking over a soda can. It's the first thing he's said in several minutes. "Toby's gonna be a dad; he and Andy are gonna have _babies_. The fact that Andy doesn't want to marry him again is completely irrelevant, and probably be better for the both of them in the long run, anyways."

Josh starts to say something, and then changes his mind. "You've been discussing marriage incentives with Amy again, haven't you?"

"Josh," Sam says, and he looks a lot angrier than he did a second ago, "If Andy doesn't want to marry him again, that's her choice, and I fully support that. You saw how pissed off and miserable she and Toby were during the divorce; you really want them to risk going through all that, just so their kids can say that Mommy and Daddy are married? Give your fucking head a shake."

"Okay, both of you, knock it off," CJ says, stepping between them. They've never gotten so angry with one another that punches get thrown, but CJ knows Sam's thinking about his own father, and who knows what he'll do if Josh doesn't shut up. "We're not talking about stupid marriage incentives or shitty parents; this is Toby and Andy. They can handle this, and they're gonna be great at it. Our job in this will be to help them with whatever they need, and I don't want to hear any more bitching or bickering from either of you. Got it?"

Sam steps back and sits down on the nearest couch. He leans back and folds his arms over his eyes, like he's getting a headache and the light's too bright. "Yeah, CJ, I'm good."

"Josh?"

"Yeah. Listen, Sam—"

"I know. Now we've got to put our heads together and work out a way to lighten Toby's schedule for the next little while, get him out of the small stuff."

Ginger raises an eyebrow. "And by 'we' you meant Donna, Bonnie, and I, right?"

"Um...no?"

"Right." Ginger stands up and finishes the last of her coffee. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you guys at breakfast. Let me know how that scheduling thing works for you, okay?"


End file.
